Dr. Darcy Thompson is a general pediatrician with fellowship training in epidemiology and research methods. Her career goal is to conduct interdisciplinary research that identifies modifiable family environmental factors related to the development of overweight in Latino children. Her immediate goal is to become an independent investigator who has the knowledge, skills, and preliminary research necessary to conduct interdisciplinary investigations focused on understanding parenting practices regarding TV viewing, also called parental mediation of TV viewing, in relation to overweight in Latino preschoolers. TV viewing is associated with overweight, however, the role of parental mediation of TV viewing, e.g. having rules about child TV viewing, in relation to childhood overweight has received little attention, especially in Latino families. Parental mediation of TV viewing and its relation with overweight may differ in Latino families due to cultural and social factors. This proposal outlines 3 studies with 4 aims. The 1st study analyzes an existing database to evaluate the extent to which TV viewing in low-income Latino children varies by country of origin and acculturation and if TV viewing is associated with parental mediation of TV viewing (AIM 1);and to determine the relationship between parental mediation of TV viewing, child TV viewing, and BMI in low-income Latino families over time (AIM 2). The 2nd study uses qualitative methods to develop a tool to measure parental beliefs about TV viewing and parental mediation of TV viewing in low-income Mexican-American mothers of preschoolers (AIM 3). In the 3rd study, Dr. Thompson will conduct a clinic based study of low-income Mexican-American mothers of preschoolers to evaluate the psychometrics of new instruments and determine associations among parental beliefs and mediation of TV viewing, child TV viewing, child diet and BMI (AIM 4). To conduct this work, Dr. Thompson will acquire knowledge on parenting and methodological issues of media and obesity research. She will develop skills in conducting culturally informed research and using advanced analytical techniques. Training and research will take place at Johns Hopkins University with guidance from a diverse and strong team of mentors. PUBLIC RELEVANCE: Understanding contextual influences on the development of overweight in low-income Latino preschoolers is important to the design of evidence-based culturally competent interventions. This proposed work will inform the design of overweight interventions targeting Latino preschoolers by enhancing our understanding of the role of parental mediation of TV viewing in the development of overweight.